Funds are requested to purchase a gas phase protein sequencer and a high performance liquid chromatography analytical system to be interfaced with it. The HPLC system is intended for the identification of the PTH-derivatives of the amino acids liberated at each cycle of the sequential Edman degradation. This system has to be of excellent reliability since it can be made to keep up with the output of the sequencer as long as it does not break down. This equipment will be set up in the laboratory of Dr. E. Margoliash who has had long term and extensive experience in all phases of protein sequencing, and will direct the smooth operation of the facility. It will be supervised directly by Dr. L. G. Armes and run by a competent technician. Funds are also requested for the purchase of a peptide synthesizer, analytical and preparative scale high performance liquid chromatography systems to be used in the purification of the synthetic products and related items. This equipment will be located in and supervised by Dr. G. Flouret who has an extensive and longstanding background in peptide synthesis, over the entire period of the development of that field since the early 1960's. He will be assisted by a competent technician. The salaries of both technicians, as well as funds for maintenance of both analytical and synthetic facilities have been committed by Northwestern University for continued long term operation of the requested instrumentation. A five-member advisory committee, including the principal investigator, has been formed to oversee the operation of both facilities, maintain proper organization of the sharing arrangements and monitor their performance in the light of the research needs of the major user group, consisting of 14 investigators. It is expected that the requested facilities, on a regular basis and with minimal, if any, delay, will provide for the protein sequencing and peptide synthesis requirements of the research projects of the major user group. If, beyond these requirements, equipment operating time will be available, it is intended to service other investigators at the University who may have occasional amino acid sequencing and peptide synthesis needs.